Christmas Suprises
by Tai Chick
Summary: A re-upload of "Christmas with You" (What a stupid name) Quatre goes to find Duo to spend Christmas with him and Wufei...but he gets more than he bargins for. And who is the Quasi girl running around the Winner Mantion? Contains Yaoi, cross-dressing and t
1. Christmas Suprises

Just for the record I don't own Gundam Wing, I have finally finished this and edited it so enjoy!  
Christmas Suprises  
By: Tai Chick  
Quatre Raberba Winner stepped off his shuttle and breathed in the cold air of the L-2 colony. The clouds were dark and Quatre was getting the sneaking suspicion he was going to see snow.  
Duo was on this colony. He lived at an orphanage, just like he did when he was young. He loved children.  
"Should I call a cab Mr. Winner?" a voice asked.  
"No thanks, I think I can walk." Quatre said smiling at the servant.  
"But it's over five miles!"  
Quatre smiled again. "You forget that I used to be a Gundam Pilot."  
"Yes sir." The servant finally agreed, So Quatre took up his bag and a warm cloak, and prepared to see his best friend for the first time in so long.  
"Wufei will be pleased."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Duo! Duo! There's a strange man coming!" Jeremy cried running up to the long hared American.  
Duo dropped what he was doing to look at the ten year old boy. He was tall for his age and had blond hair that reminded Duo of Heero. But then again *everything* reminded him of Heero. He had two personalities, depending on his mood. He could, like he usually was, a happy carefree boy who liked to look out for others, but had a habit of getting into trouble. But when he was angry, he got almost as angry as Heero. "What does he look like?"  
"He doesn't look dangerous if that's what you mean." Jeremy replied, he always caught on quick. "He has light blond hair and was wearing a big coat, he was dresses real warmly for today."  
Duo looked up at the sky, it was cloudy and cold enough for the rain to turn to snow. Then he looked across the field, he could see the clocked figure and someone walking next to him. "Who's with him?"  
"Shelly."  
"Shelly!?" Duo cried in panic. Duo didn't care if the guy didn't *look* dangerous, he still could be. Even if the colonies and the world nation were at peace, it didn't mean that there couldn't be a few bad apples. And if this guy was a bad apple, there was no way the one armed girl would be able to defend herself.  
Duo sprinted across the field, screaming "Shelly you get over here now!" Jeremy was following him, surprisingly keeping up.  
Shelly, hearing Duo's yells immediately ran from the stranger and to Duo's side. She hid behind him. Duo faced the stranger.  
"You sound like my father."  
Duo gapped at him. "Quatre? Quatre!" He hugged him warmly they both were laughing. "When did you get here? You should have called me, I wouldn't have raised a panic."  
Quatre was still smiling. "I'm sorry I wanted to surprise you."  
Duo turned to the two curious looking kids. "We don't get many people out here, so we have to be careful." Shelly stared shyly at Quatre. "This beauty queen is Shelly."  
"Pleased to meet you Shelly. I'm Quatre."  
"I'm Jeremy!" Jeremy spoke up, thrusting his hand to Quatre. Quatre shook it.  
"I'm glad to see you."  
"So Quatre, what brings you out here?" Duo asked looking at the sky again.  
"Actually, I wanted to ask you a question." Quatre said looking seriously at Duo. "I wanted to know if you would spend Christmas with me."  
"I'd love to, but I don't know if I can...we've got a lot of kids here and only so many adults...I've got to keep an eye on my group."  
Quatre pondered this. "How many in your group?"  
"Sixteen." Duo answered instantly. "Shelly and Jeremy included."  
"We'll bring them with us." Jeremy's and Shelly's eyes lit up with joy. "Can we? Pweeze?" Shelly said speaking up for the first time. "It would be sow coowl!" She was jumping up and down by now.   
"Yeah Duo come on! We've never been out of this town!" Jeremy stated looking Duo in the face.  
Duo rolled his eyes. "You guys know it's not up to me. We've got to get permission." He looked at Quatre and winked. "But we shouldn't have to much trouble getting permission to visit the mansion of the famous Quatre Raberba Winner."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"There's someone else here, Quatre." Duo said later when they were alone.  
"Who do you mean?" Quatre asked not understanding what the statement really meant.  
Duo sighed. "We don't let the kids far from the orphanage, but a few days ago, a circus came to town...I think you can guess who I ran into."  
Quatre sank down into a chair. "Trowa?"  
Duo nodded.  
"I'd like to see him." Quatre stated looking fondly from the chair.  
"Well you won't have to wait long." Duo said looking out the window, "Here he comes."  
Duo went to the door to greet Trowa, but Quatre stayed put. How was he going to face him?"  
"I'm really glad you invited me here Duo, but I don't see why you won't tell me who this "unexpected guest" is."  
Trowa had entered the room first, but was looking at Duo, it was a few seconds before he turned around, and gasped at Quatre. "Oh Quatre, little one I've missed you so much." He wrapped Quatre in a hug and began to stroke his hair, but Quatre pushed him away.  
"Please don't do that Trowa." He whispered.  
Duo looked confused. He had thought for sure that Quatre would have the same reaction Trowa did.  
"I...I've moved on in life. I have someone back home." Quatre continued, looking at the ground.  
Trowa, though he didn't express it on his face, was heart broken. His little Quatre, his love belonged to another. He never imagined that this would happen. Trowa didn't really blame Quatre for moving on, they hadn't been together for so long, but still it hurt so so much.  
"Wow, do I get to meet her? Him?" Duo asked looking expectantly.  
"Him. And...um you already have."  
Duo raised an eyebrow and Quatre flushed hard.  
"Wufei." he mumbled, still blushing.  
Duo stepped back in surprise. "Who would have thought! The innocent one and Mr. Justice himself! Well I, for one, am happy for you."  
"Yeah...happy." Trowa agreed not putting any effort into the statement.  
"Trowa," Quatre started. "Wufei and I would like you to join us for Christmas, Duo is coming, why don't you bring Catherine too."  
Trowa perked up. Some time to be with Quatre? Even if Quatre didn't love him, they could still be together, for a little while anyway. "Yeah...yeah I think we will."  
Quatre whipped out a cell phone. "Hello? Wufei? There's been a slight change of plans...instead of one guest we'll be having nineteen."  



	2. Jelousy

Wufei looked out the windows of the huge Winner mansion, it had been almost a week since he had seen his love, Quatre Raberba Winner, and he missed him terribly.  
Of course it had a bit of a shock to find out that not only Quatre's best friend Duo would be spending Christmas with them plus sixteen children all of various ages, but Quatre's old lover, Trowa Barton and his sister Catherine.  
Wufei wasn't exactly happy with this arrangement, but Quatre insisted that nothing was going to happen, Wufei relaxed a tiny bit, a *very* tiny bit.  
A huge Christmas tree had been dragged through the double doors that morning, it too, soon would be ready. Quatre would be pleased.  
Wufei heard them before he actually saw them, it's not hard to misinterpret the sound of a dozen or so children. The doors burst open and sounds of awe and wonder filled the room.  
Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Catherine entered behind the children, all of them smiling.  
"Wufei!" Quatre cried running into his arms. Wufei saw Trowa tense.  
'Ah so he still *does* love him. Well he isn't getting him, Quatre is *Mine*!' And as if to push that fact even more, Wufei began to stroke Quatre's hair and kiss him. "Oh I've missed you so much."  
"Me too...but we'll talk more later." Quatre replied giving him a sexy wink and indicating the guests.  
"Hey Wufei!" Duo said. "never thought I'd see you again."  
"Same here Maxwell."  
The rest of the Gundams and Catherine got reacquainted as Rashid took the children on the tour of the house.  
"Now Quatre, I have a surprise for you." Wufei said handing him a list. "These are all the people who will be attending our party on Christmas Eve.  
Quatre read down the list: Noin, Millardo Peacecraft, Treize Kushrinada, Relena Peacecraft, Dorothy Catilonia, Sally Po...  
He looked up in surprise. "They're *all* coming? You found all of them?"  
Wufei smirked and nodded. "It took a bit of work, but I figured since we were having a little reunion anyway..."  
Duo had taken the list and was now reading down it. "Heero isn't on here." he stated bluntly.  
Wufei's eyes were now down cast, "He's the only one I couldn't find. I'm sorry but there just isn't anyway to track him."  
Duo nodded. "Doesn't matter, we'll probably have more fun without him." Everyone in the room could tell he was heart broken.  
"Um, Master Duo." A pale faced Rashid said coming into the sitting room. "It appears that we've lost one of your children."  
"You *WHAT*!" Duo screeched. "Which one?!"  
"Shelly." Jeremy said, no one had seen him before, he was hidden behind Rashid.  
Duo took off in search of the little one armed girl with Jeremy close on his heals. NO one messed with Shelly in Jeremy's eyes.  
"Duo really cares about those kids, doesn't he?" Wufei commented when Duo and company had left the room.  
"Yes, he does." Quatre replied.  
"Um...Is this the girl they were looking for?" Catherine asked from behind a chair. They all looked to where she was pointing, and sure enough Shelly was sound asleep in the chair.  
After some coaxing she finally awoke to tell them that she didn't want to leave Duo, but she didn't want to interrupt either, so she hid in the chair.  
"I think I'll bring her to Duo, he'll really freak out if he doesn't find her soon." Quatre said.  
"I'll come with you." Catherine said. And followed Quatre out.  
It was just Wufei and Trowa now, you could almost cut the tension with a knife.  
"I saw the look you gave Quatre earlier." Wufei stated, not looking at him. "Don't think I'm going to let you take him from me."  
"For you information, I've already tried to get him in bed since we re-met, he refused to cheat on you. He is a deep lover, so don't think that anything I do will make him hurt you. Even if he did love me...which he doesn't...he wouldn't leave you for me. You'd have to make the first move.  
Wufei didn't have anything to say to that so kept silent. Trowa walked out of the room.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Quatre? Can I tell you something?" Catherine asked Quatre, who was now holding a sleeping Shelly in his arms.  
"What is it Catherine?"  
"It's just...I know you love Wufei, and I know he loves you. But I wouldn't be doing my job as a big sister if I didn't tell you that Trowa has never been in love with anyone but you."  
Quatre looked at the floor, he didn't know what to say. That much had been clearly obvious when they re-met. "Then why did he leave me?" He said almost in tears.  
"He was scared Quatre...you had shown him something he didn't think really existed and he was scared, so he did the only thing he could, he ran away."  
Quatre felt one tear leave his eye and journey down his face. "Well that was his fault. I'm with Wufei now."  
"But do you love him?"  
Quatre didn't say anything. Did he care for Wufei? Of course he did. But love? he had to admit there were no fireworks for Wufei like there were for Trowa.  
"You're still in love with Trowa too...aren't you?"  
Quatre didn't say anything to that either. They had found Duo.  



	3. Fatal Mistakes

Quatre looked into the large mirror that was on the back of his closet. A familiar reflection looked back and Quatre laughed. So he was vain, there wasn't anyone who actually knew about it.  
The children were out for the afternoon. They never got on Quatre's nerves, but Wufei was almost at his wits end, and so was Catherine, this surprised him. Duo was just plain tired out. He had explained that at home they all knew what they were supposed to do, plus there was school and homework, so he didn't have to keep an eye on every single one of them every single second, unlike here.  
Rashid and a team of 6 other people agreed to take the children to various places throughout the day, they would be back no sooner that eight. Everyone was grateful for the break.  
Quatre smiled into the mirror again and quickly stripped down to his boxers, then those came off too. he replaced them with a pair of girls' lacy underwear. he glanced into the closet and pulled out a short blue skirt and a lose black shirt. He put those on as well.  
Next came the hard part, makeup. working carefully disguising his features so that not even his bests friends would recognize him. He loved it.  
Looking into the mirror, he pulled his now long hair into a high pony tail. His work was complete.  
Quatre realized some time ago that he made a rather attractive girl. He had been pulling off this act...and actually getting away with it...for about six months. He was very surprised the first time he fooled Wufei.  
Quatre had been very nervous, he was sure that he was going to get caught, but he just wanted to go out for a little while, not as himself. He sneaked to a corner just a few feet from the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Can I help you?" Wufei's voice asked.  
"I...I...um..." Quatre stammered completely embarrassed at what he had been caught doing this.  
"Are you looking for someone?" Wufei continued. It was then that it hit Quatre: Wufei didn't recognize him.  
He made up some excuse, and Wufei let him go about his business. And from that day it wasn't a strange occurrence to see Quasi Wheter walking around the Winner mansion.  
So Quatre, just like he had so many times before, made his way out of his room and around the grounds. It was amazing what you could find out when you were someone else.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Duo turned the corner to get to Quatre's room when he got the shock of his life. The was a *gorgeous* woman walking around in the hallway!  
'Well if I can't have Heero, why not go straight?' Duo adjusted his collar before clearing his throat. "Hello there, I don't think I know you." (Tai Chick here! Just to let you know it gets confusing at this point because I refer to Quatre as both a guy and a girl, so be warned! All right I'm shutting up now!)  
The woman spun around, surprised, but then she relaxed. She looked oddly familiar. "Hi there, no I don't think I know you either. I'm Quasi Wheter, and you are...?"  
"Duo Maxwell, at your service."  
Quatre had an odd thought just then, could he go beyond fooling with just outward appearances? Would it work with Trowa? If he could fool Duo, then it was a pretty good chance he could, if he failed then at least he would be able to show his face in public. He decided to try.  
"You know you're kinda cute." Quatre said pushing Duo against the wall and tracing his finger along his chest. "I would like to get to know you better."  
'Woah! I've never seen a girl this forward before! And she's attracted to me! of all people! Damn...' "I'd like to get to know you better too." He put his arms around the thin girls waist. "I've liked you the minute I saw you in the hallway." He pressed his lips against her neck, and kissing her rapidly. He began to moan, "Oh you smell so fine..."  
'Oh no, it wasn't supposed to go this far...' Quatre thought in panic. 'It'll kill him if he finds out it's me, and the way we're moving it won't be long.' He very gently backed away. "I have to go now, but maybe I'll see you around..." He said in almost a whisper.  
Duo nodded eagerly. "Please say you're coming to the party!"  
"We'll see." Was all she said before walking away.  
Duo found it slightly odd that she walked straight into Quatre's room...  
~ ~ ~  
Quatre breathed a sigh of relief and sank to the floor. 'That was close.' He thought. 'but boy did I have Duo fooled, my best friend, the one who is supposed to know me most in the world...wow. If it worked with him, there's a pretty good chance it would work with Trowa. I wonder...'  
Quatre shook his head and began to change back to his pants he had a lot to think about. There was a knock on his door.  
"Quatre, may I come in?" Wufei's voice asked.  
Quatre panicked, he still had the skirt on, "In a minute...I'm changing!"  
"That's never bothered you before, why can't I come in?" Wufei persisted with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"I said in a minute Wufei, don't come in!" Quatre said stuffing the skirt under his bed and pulling on his pants, luckily he had taken his makeup off first  
"Is Trowa in there!?" He demanded obviously furious.  
It was then that Quatre had pulled the door open, hurt flooded his face. Yeah of course he had been thinking about cheating on his love, but he never actually *would* do it. "W-w-wufei? H-how could you think t-t-that?" he stuttered.  
"Well, I saw the eyes you two were giving each other before, so it was naturally the first thing that came to mind." Wufei answered, uncaring what he was accusing Quatre of.  
Quatre bit his lip to try and keep the tears from coming, but it didn't work. Quatre covered his eyes with his hands and ran down the hall, he bumped into Duo on the way.  
"Quatre what's wrong?" He asked, hurting because his best friend was obviously in pain.  
"W-w-wufei, t-t-thought that I w-w-as cheating on h-h-him with Trowa!" He managed to get out before totally breaking down again.  
"He what!?" Duo screeched. "But you would never!"  
"I j-j-j-just need to be alone f-f-for a little w-w-while." Quatre said heading outside towards the gardens. He was still crying uncontrollably.  
~ ~ ~  
Wufei stood outside Quatre's door just after the blond had run down the hall. Of course he felt bad, but with Trowa around he was going to have to be over protective, or he was going to lose his love. He sighed and headed for his own room, when he came face to face with an enraged Duo.  
"How could you even think that Quatre would do such a thing!?" He roared. "How could you sit there and accuse him of such things!? And then not even bother to go after him to apologize!? I couldn't understand what he saw in you from the very beginning but I stayed quiet because I wanted him to be happy! But if you're not going to love and trust him, then maybe he would be better off with Trowa!" Duo was breathing hard by the end of the string of sentences because of all the force he put behind them.  
"Are you finished?" Wufei asked.  
"For now." Duo snapped.  
"Good, because I have something to say too, Trowa loves my Quatre, Quatre is *mine* and I'm not going to let him be taken from me!" He replied.  
"If you think, for one minute that...!" Duo began but was cut off.  
"Did I come at a bad time?"  



	4. Realization

Heero Yuy made his way down the long street of the L-4 colony. Nothing really inparticular to do, no real job to hold down. He worked when he had to, and wandered aimlessly between colonies and the Earth Nation. He had no real friends.  
Then something caught his eye, it was a huge estate that he was in the process of passing. He knew for a fact that it belonged to the Winner family, Quatre.  
He stared up at the tall gates, wouldn't be hard to break into, and it would be nice to put his expert skills to work for once, Quatre wouldn't mind.  
Within fifteen minutes he was wandering throughout the gardens looking for a good place to enter through a window or something, once inside he would ask for Quatre. It was then that he realized he wasn't alone.  
From the other side of a large bush he heard gentle, sorrowful crying. And someone was mumbling something to them self.  
"I-I-I w-w-ouldn't, how could he think..." then the voice broke down again, it sounded so familiar.  
Curiosity getting the better of him he peaked behind the bush, Quatre, older than he remembered, was sprawled on a bench in emotional pain.  
Not knowing what to do, but wanting to help, he cleared his throat. He did not get the response he expected.  
Quatre was obviously surprised that someone was with him, but after realizing who it was sat bolt upright and wrapped the Japanese man in a hug.  
"Heero! What are you doing here!? I'm so happy to see you! We missed you!"  
"We?" Heero questioned, hugging the over enthusiastic Quatre in a lightly.  
"Yeah! Me, and Duo and Trowa...and..."  
"And?"  
"Wufei." he whispered miserably.  
"Quatre, what is wrong? why were you crying?" Heero asked concerned for the welfare of his friend.  
Quare sniffled. "Wufei doesn't trust me."  
"And that's something to cry about?" Heero asked confused why the trust of Chang Wufei would matter so much to Quatre.  
"Quatre let out a yell of pain and started crying all over again. "How can he really love me if he doesn't trust me!?"  
"Love...you mean that...? Oh I am so sorry. I didn't know that you were with Wufei! I figured that you were..."  
"With Trowa?"  
"Yeah..."  
"That's what Wufei thought." He whispered. "Look...I'm not being a very good host, why don't you go inside. I'll be there as soon as I calm down. The others are in there, the kids are gone."  
'Kids? Okay Quatre...whatever you say..." Heero nodded. "All right, I'll be waiting." and he left him.  
Entering through the window, like he originally wanted to, he could hear screaming voices in the nest hallway, he followed them. Wufei and Duo were in a screaming match. 'Figures, Duo always did look out for Quatre.' "Did I come at a bad time?"  
Duo stopped mid scream, turned, and gapped. "Heero?"  
"Hn." Wufei said, the arrival of the last former Gundam pilot wasn't going to distract him from a fight, but that didn't apply to Duo.  
Duo jumped from where he was standing into Heero's arms. "Heeroheeroheeroheero!" He yelled over joyed.  
"It's nice to see you too Duo." Heero commented. "Now what was all the yelling about?"  
Duo let go of Heero and glared at Wufei. "You can ask Quatre when you see him."  
"I already have. He was mumbling something about Wufei not loving him anymore and 'the kids were out'."  
Wufei looked as if he had been struck. Had he really given that impression? He loved his little Quatre, so so much. "I better go find him." he mumbled and took off.  
"Yeah you better, you bastard." Duo said barely audible, but Heero heard him.  
"Duo!"  
~ ~ ~  
Quatre had just about gathered his wits when Wufei came running toward him. "Oh Quatre, I could never not love you! I care about you so much." Wufei hugged Quatre and buried his face in his hair. "Please be mine and only mine."  
Quatre didn't know what to do. The sudden affection from Wufei felt like knives, the worst was he wasn't even sorry. "You're treating me like a possession." He whispered. "You don't care how I feel, you only care that I'm only with you." He pushed Wufei off him and began to walk away, he turned when he was about ten feet from him. "And don't follow me." He ran to his room not know what else to do. How long had this been going on? The feelings and actions were very familiar, they happened often.   
Without thinking about what he was doing he began to turn himself into Quasi. That's when it hit him. The reason he enjoyed playing a girl so much, when this unintentional abuse had started... Quasi was his mask, he used it to hide from Wufei.  
Keeping strong, because Quasi would never be held as weak, he exited the room in search of someone to talk to. There were many things you could find out when you were someone else.  
~ ~ ~  
Trowa strode about the gardens. The weather was so nice compared to the L-2, but something was bothering him. He hadn't seen much of Wufei or Quatre in these past few days, he knew for a fact that Quatre wanted to see him, but every time they got together something would happen and pull them apart. No dough something Wufei cooked up.   
Trowa sighed. Wufei seemed so controlling, did this happen all the time, or just because he, Quatre's ex-lover, was here?   
Looking yonder he noticed someone standing there, it looked like Quatre, and he was alone. Trowa jogged over. "Quatre, Quatre!" he yelled. The figure didn't turn. When he got close he realized that Quare wanted everyone to think he, was a she. "Hello?"  
"Hi!" Quatre finally said. "I'm Quasi, and you would be...?"  
"You know very well who I am." Trowa pointed out, confused at why Quatre was doing this.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't." He/she smiled slyly. "But I think you're cute." He/she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him rapidly. "I bet you're good in bed."  
"Quatre what are you doing!?" Trowa asked in alarm. "What's wrong with you!?"  
He/she stopped abruptly. "W-w-what did you call me?"  
"Quatre."  
"Oh god! You, you're the only one who's ever realised... I'm so sorry!" And then he ran into the house.  
Trowa ran after Quatre's retreating form, calling his name, but Quatre knew that grounds better than he and had soon disappeared from sight. Trowa slowed to a stop.  
Quatre's words came back to him. 'You're the only one who's ever realized...' 'realized what? Am I the only one who realized that under the girls' clothing and the makeup was our Quatre?'  
"One things for sure, Quatre isn't happy being who he is, otherwise he wouldn't be pretending to be someone else."   
Trowa began walking towards the house. The kids would be back in another couple of hours, and he had promised to take Catherine out tonight. He went inside to get ready.  



	5. Letting Go

It was a quiet little coffee shop, the kind Catherine always adored, but still something was missing. She glanced over a Trowa who was staring blankly into a cup of coffee. "Hey! Wake up!" she said snapping her fingers in front of his face.  
"Hu? Wha...?" Trowa asked looking up abruptly.  
"You seem like your a million miles away." She stated, taking a thoughtful sip of her coffee. "Are you thinking about Quatre again?"  
Trowa looked away. "I love him Cathy. I love him so much it hurts at night. I would do anything if I knew it would make him happy, even if he was with Wufei instead of me."  
Catherine looked surprised. "You don't think he's happy with Wufei?"  
"No." was Trowa's response. "And I can't do anything about it."  
~ ~ ~  
Quatre knocked softly on the girls' door before entering, there were five in all, each could have had their own room, but insisted upon sharing.  
The light from the night light shown faintly on all their faces, all seemed to be sleeping.  
"Quawa, will wyou tell me a stowiee?" Came they voice of Shelly.  
'Guess they aren't all asleep after all.' He smiled. She was so innocent and caring. Despite having only one arm to work with she functioned very well. "Sure." so Quatre began the "stowiee' as it were.  
Halfway though Shelly fell asleep, but Quatre continued anyway, grateful that he could escape his problems...just for a little while.  
The door opened slowly and Trowa stepped through. "Oh...Quatre...sorry, Duo sent me to make sure everything was all right when you didn't come back." He whispered.  
"It's okay." Quatre whispered back as Trowa left the room. He turned back to Shelly who was awake again.  
"Wyou wove him? don't wyou?" She mumbled.  
Quatre jerked back in surprise. "How did you know?"  
"I saw it in wyou eyes. You hide it wery well, `cept when Twowa's awound, then wyou swip."  
Quatre sighed. "After all these years I still love Trowa so very much."  
"But wyou're afwraid to tell him, `cause wyour supposed to bwe with Wufei."  
"You don't miss much do you?"  
"No, I down't talk a lot, so I wisten, and I wearned to look too."  
Quatre realised that this girl was right. he *did* love Trowa, and he *was afraid to afdmit it because he and Wufei were supposed to be together. It all seemed so simple now, but there was no way he could leave Wufei for someone else. that wasn't the way he was. He kissed her gently on the head. "Thank you for helping me to see things clearly. Go to sleep now, tomorrow's The party."  
"`Night."  
Quatre stayed a few more minutes, just to watch their peaceful forms. No worries.  
~ ~ ~   
When Trowa and Catherine returned, Wufei immediately tensed up. When Duo sent Trowa to see if the girls were all asleep because Quatre had never came back, Wufei up and followed him. Trowa had a good twenty feet on him so he was in and back out of the bedroom before Wufei even arrived, *and* Trowa was smiling, he walked into his room, that annoying little thing never left his lips. It was as if he held a seacret no one else could know, just the thing Wufei feared.  
Being careful that he wasn't seen, Wufei pressed his ear up against the door.  
"You hide it wery well, `cept when Twowa's awound, then wyou swip." One of the girls was saying  
"After all these years I still love Trowa very so much." Quatre breathed, and from the sound of his voice it was obvious it was true.  
Wufei jerked away from the door and was prepared to break it down. 'Quare's in love with that baka! I knew he was going to steal him from me! This isn't going to happen if I have anything to say about it!'   
"You're a jerk. You know that?" A young voice said that reminded Wufei of Duo years back.  
Wufei spun around. "You little...what the heck are you doing out of bed!?"  
Jeremy grinned smugly. "I *always* make sure Shelly gets to sleep. Now tell me, what would have happened if you would have burst in there just now?"  
"This is none of your business." Wufei growled at the smart ass boy.  
But the boy wasn't going to have any of it. He leaned up against the wall. "I noticed it from the moment we got here. Quatre's always just slightly tense around you, and you're a basket case when Trowa's around him. Here's what I'm thinking...Quatre doesn't love you, but doesn't want to hurt you so he doesn't say anything. And you refuse to let him go, even if being with Trowa would make him happier."  
"And you think I'm a jerk?" Wufei asked angrily.  
"Yep, someone had to spell it out for you." Jeremy said walking away.  
A stunned and a not-a-little-bit-upset Wufei walked out to the first floor balcony, it wasn't true! Trowa was just working charm on his little Quatre...wasn't he? Yes, of course he was, Quatre just didn't know what he wanted.  
'You're in denile, you know that don't you?' A little voice inside Wufei's head said.  
'Oh shut up!'  
~ ~ ~   
Soon after Wufei followed Trowa Catherine left the room as well, they were all going to need a lot of sleep tonight, considering the large party that was being planned for the next day.  
"Heero?" Duo asked timidly when they were she had gone.  
"Yes Duo?" Heero answered cautiously looking the long hared boy in the eye.  
"I've...missed you."  
"I've missed you too."  
An eerie silence filled the room, as each sat uncomfortably in his chair. What is the other thinking, they both wondered.  
"I am so so sorry Duo." Heero said suddenly, making the other jump in surprise. "I should have never left you, no matter what other people said, I...I love you Duo Maxwell."  
"I...I don't know what to say..." Duo stammered. He ran up to Heero and placed his lips on his. Soon Heero was running his fingers through the pilot's long hair. Duo couldn't get enough, they had been apart for so long, he had been alone. Loving someone who had left him.  
"Oh Heero I've missed you so much." Duo gasped.  
"Let's go somewhere in private." Heero whispered, taking Duo's hand and leading him upstairs, Duo followed without a word. Only hoping to god this wasn't a dream, or that he was just setting himself up for a larger fall if Heero left him again.  
When they entered Duo's bedroom Heero sank onto the bed and continued to hold Duo, stroking his hair and kissing his neck occasionally. "I've regretted leaving the second you were out of my sight." he whispered. "I swore that if I ever found you I'd never leave you again."  
"Oh Heero!" Duo cried, tears running down his face. "That's all I've wanted for the longest time, every star I saw in the sky, every time someone asked me what I wanted more than anything...I thought of you, and I wanted you with me, to love me..."  
"I'm here Duo, I'm here." Heero whispered holding his love tightly.  
Time raced by, neither of them noticed. They continued to be completely absorbed in each other, not caring about anything else in the world, because now everything was perfect.  
"They're here they're here they're here!" came the voices of sixteen children as the first guests arrived for the party.  
Quatre and Wufei wnet downstirs to greet Noin and Zechs as they came in. Though the tention between them was clearly visable.  
"Hello Quatre, Wufei." Noin said looking at each of them curiously.  
"Hello Noin." Quatre returned, Wufei didn't say anything. More guests could be seen coming up the walk.  
"Quatre have you seen Jeremy and Shelly?" Duo asked running up to them looking breathless. "I can't find them anywhere and they aren't with the others."  
"Relax Duo." Quatre said smugly. "They're um...how would you say...having a bit of christmas love."  
Duo looked confused. "What the heck are you talking about?"  
"They're sitting alone, I saw Jeremy give Shelly a kiss." Quatre explained. "but don't over react, it was just one."  
Duo nodded, then looked at the many guests coming up the walk. "Geeze, how many people did you invite?"  
"A lot."  
"Ah, catch you later! Heeeeerrrrooooooo!" Duo ran back into the house.  
"Hello Relena." Wufei said as she came into view. HE made a point of putting an arm around Quatre. "I trust you'll have fun."  
"I'm sure I will." She said suspiciously as Quatre tried to wiggle away. She seemd like she was going to say something about it, but decided not to.  
"Soon it will be just us." Wufei whispered to Quatre. "Just the way it should be."  
~ ~ ~  
Music blasted from the speakers and people were laughing and having fun. Well, most people anyway. Both Wufei and Trowa were trying to stay with Quatre and avoid each other. Quatre was trying to avoid them both.  
"YOU PUT YOUR HANDS UPON MY HIPS! WHEN I DIP YOU DIP WE DIP!!!" Duo screamed at the top of his lungs with music. HE was making no piont in keeping his and Heero's relationship a secret. He then grabbed Heero's hands and placed them purposly on his hips...of rather a little lower...and continued to dance. Heero flushed, but made no effort to remove his hands.  
Noin and Zechs, who were watching them laughed out loud, Zechs then took her chin and kissed her. "You're so beautiful." He whispered.   
Noin blushed. "Not in public Zechs." she said placing her finger to his lips. "Not until I'm more used to...us..."  
"All right my love, when you're ready."  
Wufei had been overseeing the party and stared widly at this statement. 'Zechs wanted to kiss Noin, but didn't just because she didn't want him to? How odd...they have a strange relationship. I'll have to talk to Zechs later about keeping Noin in line. Weak.  
"Okay Duo, you know I'm not a dancer, I'm done now." Heero stated looking at his partner.  
Duo shot Heero a pair of chibi eyes. "One more song Hee-chan? Please?"  
"A little later...when people are a little less...sober..." He compromised. Duo nodded grinning that he got part of his way and they both sat into a chair.  
"I love you Duo." Heero said.  
"I love you too, I want to be with you forever."  
Wufei nearly had a heart attack. THis wasn't how it was with him and Quatre at all. As a matter a fact, he thought as he looked at all the couples around the room, none of these people act the way we do, they act more like...eachother.  
It was then that he saw Quatre, he and Trowa were looking at eachother, sorrow in both their eyes, it was compleatly obvious that they wanted to be together. But Quatre would go over...because he was supposed to love Wufei...just like Jeremy said.  
"You've figured it out haven't you?" Jeremy said, holding onto Shelly's hand. "You've realised the truth."  
Wufei jumped. "Stop doing that to me!" He sighed. "But you're right, a little thirteen year old has more justice and wisdom in his heart than I do."  
Jeremy, finally satisfied, walked away with Shelly, who was pulling him toward the drinks.  
Taking a deep breath, Wufei walked over to Quatre, prepared to do the hardest think he had ever done in his life. "Quatre? I know..."  
Quatre looked at him with suprise and horror. "k-know...what, Wufei?"  
"I know that you really love Trowa, and not me." He stated, not able to look Quatre in the eye. 'Oh god this hurts so much, if only I was better to him, if only I'd changed sooner...no, It's to late now..."  
"I'm sorry." Quatre said eyes tearing up. "As soon as he's gone, we can go back to before, I won't talk aobut him and I won't contact him, it'll just be you and me, like we always talked about."  
"No Quatre. That won't make you happy, and because you're not happy, I won't truly be happy...I want...I want you to...IwantyoutogowithTrowa." He blurted out in one breath.  
Quatre's eyes widen with suprise, his eyes started to water again. "Wufei...are you, are you sure?"  
Wufei's eyes were closed and his head held up high. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Now go."  
A smile formed on Quatre's lips, he scanned the room for his beloved, then spotted him, he was holding a drink and looking miserable.  
"Trowa!" He screamed running over to him and glomping him. Trowa was slightly more that surprised.  
"Quatre...wha...?"  
"Oh Trowa." Quatre cooed. "I love you so much...please say you'll still have me."  
"Of course little one, but what about Wufei." Trowa asked still confused. Not that he *wanted* Quatre to be with Wufei...but still....  
"He, he let me go. He said he wanted me to be happy."  
"That's a good thing to hear." Trowa whispered, placing a kiss on his lips. It was the best feeling in the world for the both of them. The fireworks were still there.  
"I love you Quare Raberba Winner."  
"Woooooooooohhhhhhhhhooooooooo!" Duo yelled from the corner pumping his fist in the air. "Way to go Quatre!"  
"Duo!" One of the children hissed. "Act your age."  
That got a laugh from the entire room, all except Wufei that is. 'Well, here I am, all by myself...again. Darn I'm feeling sorry for mysefl! I'm weak!"  
"Hello Wufei, I've been looking for you." Treize said comming up behind him. "So what are you doing later tonight?"  
'Hum...maybe this won't be so bad after all..."  
It was then that Hilde and Relena had glanced at the clock and realised that it was ten seconds till midnight. The entire room started chanting as if it was new years.  
"MEERY CHRISTMAS!" They all yelled.  
"Merry Christmas." Trowa whispered to Quatre. "And I swear that this time, It won't be my fault that we aren't together, you can be sure of that."  
"Then I guess that we'll be together forever." Quatre whispered back.  
"AWWWWWWWW-!" Duo yelled again, but was cut off.  
"Duo!" Heero used his lips to cut off Duo's rant. Soon they were locked. And that's the way it stayed for quite a while.  
Tai Chick- ::stops writing:: Done! ::giggles:: Trowa and Quatre. Together forever and ever and ever and ever.  
Quatre- ::sniffles:: but I thought we were together. Don't you love me?  
Tai Chick- ::pinches cheek:: Aw, of course my itty bitty Quatre.  
Quatre- ::blushes::   
Heero- Hey! What about me!?  
Tai Chick- ::sighes:: so many bishounen so little time... So that was my fic. ::grins:: I hoped you liked it, and like I said before, If yaoi isn't something you delight in you shouldn't have been reading this in the first place Ja!  



End file.
